Silencers for firearms, including rifles and handguns, are well known and have been used for reducing muzzle flash and the sound signature of a host firearm, and thus offer many advantages to the user. For example, muzzle flashes can be harmful to the user's night vision and can also provide a visual cue about the location of the person discharging a firearm. Likewise, the sound or report upon firing a firearm will also provide an audible cue about the location of a shooter and can further cause significant harm to the shooter's hearing. Silencers have been developed to mitigate or substantially reduce these concerns. However, when a conventional silencer with a concentric bore is incorporated with a pistol, the silencer often will obstruct or substantially block the sight plane of the firearm, thus eliminating the use or benefit of the sight. Therefore, while the addition of such a conventional silencer to a firearm can provide benefits in terms of reducing sound and/or muzzle flash, it also may reduce or otherwise affect a user's accuracy.
Consequently, there exists a need for a silencer and mounting system that enables a user to quickly, easily, and securely mount and orient the silencer on the host firearm with a bulk of the silencer body lying beneath the bore axis of the silencer, so that the sight plane of the host firearm is undisturbed. There also exists a need for a silencer and a mounting system therefor that is easily accessible by a user, and allows the user to remove and reinstall a baffle core of the silencer in such a way that an eccentric bore defined through the baffle core will be concentric with an eccentric bore defined through the mounting apparatus that couples the silencer to the barrel of a firearm, and which further may address other related and unrelated problems in the art.